Volverte a ver
by Mel.2004
Summary: Korra entra al mundo espiritual para encontrarse con Asami. Definitivamente no soy buena en los Summary. Korrasami.
1. Te necesito

**AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE.  
**_  
_

* * *

Korra estaba en su pose de meditación. Espalda recta, pies cruzados, brazos sobre sus rodillas y respiración calma.  
Cerró sus ojos y se preparó para entrar al mundo espiritual.  
Sintió la típica energía que sacudía todo su cuerpo y supo que ya estaba allí.  
Abrió sus ojos y se encontró en un parque hermoso.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos jugaban entre sí, inquietas.  
Había pasado un año desde la última vez que lo había hecho.  
Se detuvo. Suspiro y cerró sus ojos.  
_"Tranquila Korra, todo irá bien."_  
Su nariz olfateo un perfume de vainillas y nadie tuvo que decirle que estaba detrás de ella. Conocía bien ese aroma.

Dio media vuelta, aun con sus emociones alborotadas, y miro a la joven que estaba allí. Tez blanca, cabello suelto color negro y unos deslumbrantes ojos color verde.  
Korra sintió como sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero forzó a no llorar delante de ella. Tragó saliva y respiro profundamente antes de hablar.  
–H-Hola Asami – susurro mientras se forzaba a no quebrarse allí mismo.  
La joven sonrió cálidamente.  
– ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunta mirándola.  
–Bien – solo se limita a responder, para luego desviar su mirada hacia el suelo.  
Ambas quedan en silencio, hasta que la joven Sato habla de nuevo.  
–Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos – dice, no para reprocharle nada, solo para sacar un nuevo tema de conversación.  
Korra asiente suavemente.  
–He estado muy ocupada. Me han ascendido en mi trabajo a oficial, y eso lleva más trabajo. Ya sabes lo irritante que puede ser Lin cuando alguien no la obedece.  
Ella ríe suavemente y Korra se da cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba ese sonido.  
Las lágrimas vuelven a amenazar con salir, pero logra calmarse.

–Cuéntame como has estado tú – cambia de tema.  
Asami hace una mueca de indiferencia.  
–Todos los días son prácticamente iguales aquí, pero no me quejo.  
Nuevamente quedan en silencio, hasta que luego de unos segundos, Asami pronuncia aquellas palabras que logra derribar a Korra.  
–**_ ¿Cómo está Shila?_**  
La morena traga saliva y la mira a los ojos.  
–Ella está muy bien. Ha crecido mucho, Bolin bromea con que en cualquier momento podría alcanzar o superar mi altura.  
–Eso no sería muy difícil – comenta riendo Asami.  
Korra sonríe y continúa.  
–Ha hecho muchos amigos nuevos. Hace unos días hemos descubierto que es una maestra agua – dice a lo que Asami sonríe emocionada – ella me insiste en que le enseñé todo lo que sé, quiere ser la mejor.  
–De seguro lo será – suspira la joven.  
El silencio se hace presente por tercera vez y Korra, finalmente, comienza a derrumbarse.  
–Ella pregunta mucho por ti – susurra con claro dolor en su voz – y yo no sé que decirle.

La joven Sato estira su mano, queriendo confortarla.  
–Korra, yo… – comienza a decir, pero el llanto de la morena la interrumpe.  
– ¡Estoy harta de esto! – grita mientras se deja caer en el césped y llora – Se que no es tu culpa Asami, pero no dejo de preguntarme por qué nos abandonaste. ¿Por qué tuviste ese accidente? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir?  
Asami se sentó y abrazó a Korra contra su pecho, acariciando su espalda.  
–Si no fuera por Shila, yo estaría aquí, junto a ti – confiesa la morena.  
La joven de tez blanca la toma de los hombros y la mira.  
–Por favor Korra, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Debes hacerlo, por Shila, por mí y por ti también.  
La morena deja de llorar e intenta calmarse.  
–Lo sé, es solo que…. Es todo tan difícil. Asami, Shila tenía tan solo dos años cuando te fuiste. Tuve que criarla sola. Ser madre soltera y Avatar a la vez es algo muy complicado.  
–Pero lo estás haciendo de maravilla, créeme. Puedo ver todo desde aquí, Shila es muy feliz contigo – susurra la joven.  
–No sabes cuánto deseo que estés con nosotras – suspira.  
–Lo sé – susurra mientras la morena esconde su cabeza en el cuello de la joven Sato – créeme que me gustaría estar allí.  
Luego de varios minutos, Korra se levanta.  
–Debo volver – dice secando sus lagrimas – se está haciendo tarde.  
Asami asiente y la despide con un abrazo.  
Korra cierra sus ojos, deseando que el momento sea eterno.

* * *

Entra al departamento, para ver a Bolin jugando con la pequeña de cuatro años, quien era muy parecida a Korra. Tez morena, ojos celestes y cabello castaño.  
– ¡Mami! – grita la niña corriendo hacia ella.  
Korra abre sus brazos y la carga. La llena de besos sonriendo.  
Aun parecía ayer cuando la vio por primera vez.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

– ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó Asami a su novia, antes de entrar al edificio.  
–S-Si – responde Kora tomando su mano – hagámoslo.  
Entran al enorme edificio y luego de varios minutos, pasan a la oficina de la directora del establecimiento.  
–Es un honor para mí, tener a dos figuras tan trascendentes como ustedes – dice.  
Ambas sonríen y se sientan.  
–Si no me equivoco – prosigue la directora – están aquí para adoptar a un niño.  
Las dos jóvenes asienten nerviosamente.  
– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – dice la mujer – no lo tomen como una ofensa, pero tan solo tienen veinticinco años, toda una vida por delante.  
–Queremos formar una familia – Asami se apresura a responder – tenemos mucho amor para dar.  
La mujer las mira por unos segundos antes de sonreír.  
–Bueno, haremos los papeles luego. Primero quiero que conozcan a nuestros niños.

La directora las guía hasta el salón de juegos donde estaban todos los niños. Había de muchas edades y todos jugaban y corrían.  
La pareja suspira. Era una decisión muy importante. ¿Cómo se supone que elegirían? ¿Acaso lo sabrían con solo mirar a uno de esos niños?  
Algo sobrepasada, Korra se dirige a una ventana. Se sienta en el suelo y los observa jugar.  
Su mente daba vueltas, pensando en a quien debería elegir.  
Siente un pequeño tirón de su camisa y baja la vista. Se encuentra con una beba, de mejillas regordetas. Sus padres deberían haber sido de la tribu agua, ya que tenía la piel morena y unos impresionante ojos celestes.

La beba sonríe. Se levanta lentamente sobre sus piernas y cae sobre el regazo de Korra.  
La morena la toma en brazos y en ese momento siente una sensación cálida. Lo sabía ahora.  
Esa beba debía ser su hija.  
– ¿Qué te pare – comienza a decir su novia, pero se calla cuando nota la escena.  
La morena la mira, descifrando su reacción.  
– ¿Estás segura de que es ella? – pregunta como si ya supiera de ante mano las intenciones de la morena de adoptar a esa beba – es muy chica, requerirá mas cuidados. Tendremos que aprender a cuidarla, y pasaremos muchas noches sin dormir.  
La joven de ojos azules mira a la criatura. La beba le sonríe y una lagrima escapa por sus ojos.  
–Si, estoy segura.  
Asami se arrodilla a su lado y mira a su futura hija.  
–Em….. Hola – dice acariciando el pecho de la bebe – me llamo Asami y ella es Korra. Nosotras vamos a cuidar de ti.  
La pequeña toma con su diminuta mano el dedo índice de Asami y sonríe.  
La joven Sato no puede evitar que sus ojos se cristalicen.  
Ambas lo sabían, ahora **serian una familia**.

* * *

– ¿Korra? – dice Bolin sacándola de sus pensamientos – ¿Estás bien?  
–Si – dice sacudiendo su cabeza – solo estaba pensando. Gracias por cuidar de Shila.  
El maestro tierra se retira y Korra camina hacia la habitación de Shila, con su hija aun en brazos.

La recuesta sobre la cama y la tapa con las sabanas.  
– ¿Mami? – la llama la pequeña.  
– Dime – dice tiernamente ella.  
– ¿Dónde está mamá? – pregunta con total inocencia.  
Korra siente como un nudo se genera en su garganta.  
– Mama no está aquí. ¿Recuerdas la foto que te mostré de la abuela Sato? – susurra a lo que su hija siente – Tu abuela y tu mama están juntas. Mama la extrañaba mucho, así que decidió quedarse junto a ella. Ambas están en un lugar muy bello.  
– ¿Por qué no se quedo conmigo? – pregunta la niña – yo también la extraño.  
– Lo sé, cariño – dice acariciando la mejilla de la niña.  
– ¿Crees que algún día la volveremos a ver? – vuelve a preguntar Shila.  
–Claro – responde con una sonrisa débil – ahora, debes dormir, ya es tarde.  
La niña asiente y la mira.  
–Te amo mamá – dice antes de cerrar sus ojos.  
–Yo también – susurra Korra, dándole un beso en la frente.

Sale del cuarto de su hija y suspira. Se apoya contra la pared y toca el collar de compromiso que le había dado su novia, días antes del fatídico accidente.  
–**Me gustaría tanto que estés aquí** – susurra mientras una lagrima cae por su mejilla.

* * *

_¡Hola! Me he inspirado y he escrito esta historia._  
_Oficialmente es lo mas triste que he escrito en toda mi vida._  
_Pienso que esto tenga un capitulo mas, así que por ahora lo dejare así._  
_Espero que les guste y quiero ver sus opiniones._  
_¡Saludos!_


	2. Cumpleaños

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Korra despertó más temprano de lo habitual.  
Se levantó y preparó el desayuno.  
Luego de media hora, unos deliciosos huevos, junto con algo de té, y unas tostadas estaban servidos sobre la mesa.  
Caminó hasta la habitación de su hija y abrió la puerta con cuidado.  
La encontró, como era de esperar, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

Se acercó a ella y la despertó suavemente.  
–Despierta cariño – susurró con ternura.  
La pequeña frotó sus ojos azules y luego los abrió. Gruñó un poco cuando el sol le iluminó la cara.  
–Mamá – susurra la pequeña, con una voz ronca.  
– ¿Adivina qué? – dice emocionada la morena – te preparé tu desayuno favorito.  
Shila se levanta de inmediato y se para sobre la cama.  
– ¿En verdad? – pregunta emocionada, con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
–Claro que si – responde acariciando su cabello – empezaremos tu cumpleaños como se debe.  
La niña se lanza a los brazos de su madre. Rodea sus brazos pequeños en los hombros de la joven Avatar.  
–Ahora vamos a comer, o se enfriará – dice Korra tomando a su hija en brazos y caminando a la cocina.

Luego de una hora, la niña ya había terminado su desayuno. Se había bañado, con la ayuda de su madre, y se estaba vistiendo para su día especial.  
Pema había llegado más temprano que los demás invitados, para ayudar a la morena a preparar y decorar el departamento.  
Korra va al closet de Shila y saca el vestido de la tribu agua que Senna le había regalado a su nieta.  
Alguien toca la puerta, y deja a Pema para que termine de vestirla, mientras ella atiende.

–Hola Bolin – dice, al ver al joven maestro tierra cuando abre la puerta – pasa.  
Bolin entra al departamento y mira para todos lados.  
– ¿Y Shila? – pregunta sosteniendo una caja – tengo su regalo aquí.  
–Pema está terminando de vestirla – contesta ella, cerrando la puerta – no tarda en venir.  
Korra se detiene a observar la caja. No estaba forrada con algún papel para regalos, y tenía varios agujeros en ella, como con intención de que pase el aire.  
–Bolin, ¿No habrás... – comienza a decir, imaginando lo que traía, pero en ese momento es interrumpida.  
– ¡Tío! – grita la pequeña corriendo a los brazos de Bolin, quien la abraza y besa su mejilla.  
–Mírate que grande y bella estás – dice el maestro tierra – ¡Ya cinco años!.  
La pequeña sonríe y Bolin le entrega la caja.  
–Ábrelo – dice sonriendo.  
Shila destapa la caja y da un grito de alegría cuando ve su regalo, mientras Korra tiene una reacción muy diferente.  
– ¡Un hurón! – dice la pequeña, tomando al cachorro de hurón en sus brazos – gracias tío.  
Korra toma a Bolin del brazo y lo aleja un poco.  
–Bolin – dice susurrando para que nadie los escuche – sabes perfectamente que no quería que le regales un hurón.  
–Oh, vamos – dice el joven, rascándose la nuca – ella en verdad quería uno, y yo sé lo amigables que pueden ser.  
–Si, ya lo sé – susurra – pero en este departamento están prohibidos los animales.  
– ¿Estás diciendo que el Avatar Korra, maestro de los cuatro elementos, se deja intimidar por una siempre regla? – bromea Bolin.  
Ella suspira.  
–Está bien – dice volteando a ver a su hija, quien jugaba con su nueva mascota – pero tú debes ayudarme con esto. Ni siquiera recuerdo que es lo que come un hurón.  
–No hay problema – asiente él.  
–Y una cosa más – dice la morena, recordando algo – necesito que cuides del hurón por unos días.  
– ¿Por qué razón? – alza una ceja Bolin.  
–Pues porque esta tarde nos iremos a la tribu agua, para visitar a mis padres.

* * *

Luego de algunas horas y muchos invitados, entre ellos Tenzin, sus hijos, Mako, y demás amigos, la morena toma a su hija en brazos y camina hacia el puerto.  
Se embarcan y emprenden el viaje hacia la tribu agua.  
Llegan al día siguiente.  
Korra baja del barco, tomando la mano de su hija y ve, a pocos metros, a sus padres.

– ¡Abuelo! – grita la pequeña, soltando la mano de su madre y corriendo hacia allí.  
Un Tonraq no tan joven ya, y con pelo en su mayoría color blanco, toma a su nieta en brazos y sonríe.  
– ¿Como está mi nieta preferida? – dice con alegría el hombre.  
–Abuelo, soy tu única nieta – responde Shila, a lo que la morena ríe.

Todos caminan hasta la casa de los padres de Korra. Tonraq coloca a la pequeña sobre sus hombros y corre de un lado a otro. Senna y Korra sonríen al ver lo joven e infantil que era Tonraq cuando estaba cerca de Shila.  
Entran a la casa y la pequeña comienza a saltar de emoción.  
–Abuelo ¡Hagamos una guerra de nieve! – dice emocionada.  
–Está bien, pero te advierto que nunca pierdo en esto. Tu madre sabe bien cuantas veces perdió ante... ¡El poderoso Tonraq! - dice mostrando sus brazos con menos músculos.  
–Cuidado poderoso Tonraq – lo burla su esposa mientras prepara todo para tomar té con su hija – no vayas a hacer un mal movimiento y quebrarte tus huesos.  
Korra ríe junto a su madre.

Aprovecha el que su hija no esté y se sienta a tomar el té con su madre.  
– ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunta Senna  
–Bien, Shila cada día es más enérgica – dice sonriendo.  
–Eso lo aprendió de ti – concluye su madre – debe estar muy emocionada con el entrenamiento de agua control.  
Korra asiente y bebe su té.  
–Hacia casi seis meses que no veíamos a Shila – dice Senna – aun no puedo creer que tan rápido crece.

Korra suspira y luego de unos minutos de silencio, habla.  
–Mama, he traído a Shila aquí porque la llevaré a ver a Asami – dice y en el ambiente se percibe un silencio mortal.  
– ¿Estás segura, cariño? – dice tomando su mano – te conozco y sé cómo te pines cada vez que visitas a Asami en el mundo espiritual.  
–Ya tiene cinco años, creo que puedo llevar a verla. No deja de preguntar que le sucedió, y tal vez esto la deje más tranquila – explica – sabia que debía venir aquí, para entrar en el portal directamente. Shila es muy pequeña para entrar por su cuenta al mundo de los espíritus. Ni siquiera logro que coma sus vegetales.  
Senna ríe suavemente.  
–Deberías haberte visto a ti cuando eras pequeña – comenta y la morena le sonríe – eras imparable. Corrías de aquí para allá y no dudabas en enfrentar aquello que se interponía en tu camino.

Ambas mujeres siguen conversando, hasta que una hora después, Tonraq llega junto a su nieta.  
– ¿Como les fue? – pregunta Senna.  
– ¡Muy bien! – grita la niña – le di al abuelo una lección.  
– ¡Hey! – reprocha el hombre – prometiste que nadie lo sabría.  
Korra mira el cielo y suspira. Ya estaba por oscurecer.  
–Shila, debemos irnos – dice levantándose – despídete de tus abuelos.  
La pequeña obedece. Toma la mano de su madre y ambas comienzan a caminar por la nieve.  
– ¿A dónde vamos mami? – pregunta la niña.  
–Es una sorpresa – dice Korra. Alza en brazos a su hija, al ver que sus energías se estaban agotando.

Luego de una hora, llega al área donde estaba el portal. Mira a su hija y nota que se había quedado dormida. Sonríe antes de entrar al portal.  
Lo primero que ve es el mismo parque que la vez anterior. Camina un par de pasos y siente un ruido detrás de su espalda. Da media vuelta y ve a Asami.  
–Korra – dice sin aliento al ver a la pequeña en sus brazos. Varias lágrimas salen de sus ojos – la trajiste...  
La morena asiente y en ese momento Shila gruñe y abre sus ojos.  
– ¿Mami? – dice frotando sus ojos y mirando a la morena.  
Korra la baja al suelo y sonríe.  
–Esta es tu sorpresa – susurra.  
La pequeña observa a la joven frente a ella. Luego de unos minutos habla.  
– ¿Mama? – pregunta algo tímida.  
Asami asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro y Shila corre a sus brazos.  
La empresaria Sato abraza con fuerza a su hija. La toma en brazos y acaricia su cabello.  
–Estás tan grande ¡Y tan hermosa! – dice emocionada mientras Korra observa todo con amor.  
– ¿Por qué te fuiste mama? – pregunta la niña – ¿Ya no me quieres?  
Korra siente un nudo formarse en su garganta y mira a Asami. Ella respira profundamente antes de hablar.  
–Por supuesto que te quiero. Te amo más que a nadie y eso nunca debes dudarlo – dice acariciando su mejilla – es sólo que por cosas del destino, que entenderás cuando seas mas grande, estoy aquí. Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté contigo.  
– ¿En serio? – pregunta Shila.  
–Claro, desde aquí veo todo – dice Asami sonriendo – cuando ríes, juegas con tus amigos, cuando duermes... Incluso cuando no haces caso a tu mami.  
La niña traga saliva y Asami ríe.

– ¿Interrumpo? – dice una voz.  
Korra voltea y ve a la madre de Asami.  
La joven Sato sonríe y baja a su hija.  
–Shila, ella es mi madre... Tu abuela – dice.  
La mujer se agacha y ve a la niña a los ojos.  
–Hola – dice con una sonrisa – he oído mucho de ti.  
La pequeña se acerca lentamente.  
–H-Hola – dice sonriendo – ¿Tú también puedes verme todo el tiempo?  
La mujer siente y abraza a su nieta.  
–Me debes muchos regalos de cumpleaños – susurra la pequeña.  
– ¡Shila! – grita Korra, reprendiéndola – esas cosas no se dicen.  
–Está bien – dice la mujer riendo.  
–Es igual de impulsiva que tú – dice Asami riendo.  
– ¡Vamos a jugar mamá! – grita la pequeña tomando de la mano a Asami y corriendo por todo el parque.  
Korra se suma a los juegos, riendo y persiguiendo junto a la madre de Asami a la niña.

Luego de varía horas, Asami seguía jugando con su hija, mientras Korra las observaba junto a su suegra.  
–Shila es asombrosa, eres una gran madre Korra – dice la mujer.  
–Gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo – dice sin dejar de mirar la escena.

Varias horas más pasan. Korra quería esperar al amanecer para volver. Suponía que ya estaría por amanecer en el mundo de los humanos, así que se levantó y acercó a Asami.  
La joven abrazaba a su hija, quien dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. La empresaria no dejaba de observar a la niña.  
–Es tan hermosa – dice Asami – mi pequeña... Cuanto ha crecido.  
Korra sonríe y se sienta a su lado. Toma a la pequeña en brazos y ella despierta.  
–Shila, es hora de volver a casa – dice – debes saludar a tu mama y abuela.  
– ¡No! – grita la pequeña, abrazando a Asami – ¡No quiero irme! Quiero quedarme con mamá.  
Korra acaricia el cabello de su hija e intenta no llorar.  
–Cariño, debemos volver a casa, luego podremos venir a visitar a mama – susurra.  
– ¿En verdad? – dice la niña.  
Asami sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de su hija.  
–Hazle caso a tu madre – dice Asami – yo me quedaré aquí. Pronto podrás visitarme de nuevo. Recuerda que siempre estoy contigo, tu solo debes cerrar los ojos y te prometo que te visitaré en sueños cuando me extrañes.  
La pequeña asiente y abraza fuertemente a su mamá y luego a su abuela.  
–Adiós mamá, te quiero – dice.  
Asami sonríe y besa su frente.  
–Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña, no lo olvides.  
Korra se levanta y abraza a Asami fuertemente.  
–Gracias – le susurra la joven de tez blanca en su oído – no sabes cómo necesitaba esto.  
–Te amo – responde susurrando Korra.  
–Yo también – dice ella – **siempre estaré con ustedes, son lo más importante de mi vida**.

* * *

La morena toma en brazos a su hija y sale del portal.  
Sus pies tocan la nieve y comienza a caminar de vuelta a la casa de sus padres, donde se hospedaría.  
Shila estaba acurrucada contra el cuello de la morena. Bosteza suavemente y frota sus ojos.  
–Duerme cariño – susurra Korra – has tenido muchas emociones hoy.  
–Mami – la llama la pequeña.  
– ¿Si? – responde ella.  
–**Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida** – susurra antes de caer dormida en los brazos de su madre.

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo la parte final de este fic. Espero que les guste. _  
_¡Saludos!_


End file.
